If Fate Was Real, I’d Be Yours
by Lady Lucis
Summary: If I was actually in the KH videogame and never existed in the outside world, this could quite possibly be true. However, since Demyx is unfortunately not real this is not only highly improbable, but also impossible.


Vera-Chan:: Konnichiwa, minna!! So, I was bored out of my MIND yesterday, and came up with an idea for a one-shot fic… It's a DemyxXOC (in this case, my OC, Lucis). Also, it has one of my bestie's OC in here too for a little implied SaïxXOC… So, this is the product of my boredom. Demy dear, the disclaimer, s'il vous plaît?

Demyx:: Sure! Vera-kun doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise she'd be in it and I'd actually have a life and not be constantly teased and flagged as 'GaY'. Also, the song is "Fate is Beautiful" from the Sailor Moon Anime. Which I ALSO don't own. So… yeah. Don't sue her, she is a poor non-working teenager.

Vera-Chan:: Yes, poor and non-working… *sob*

Okay, so like my other KH fic, speech is denoted by "Speech" and thought is denoted by ~thought~. YAYS!! Okay, so a short summary. If I was actually in the KH videogame and never existed in the outside world, this could quite possibly be true. However, since Demyx is unfortunately not real ((Demyx: BOO!!)) this is not only highly improbable, but also impossible. Also, excuse the title. I'm not good at them… I'm sure you can tell...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If Fate Was Real, I'd Be Yours.

Yukxi's Hidden Camera

A watery-sounding tune echoed through most of Castle Oblivion. One of the newer members, Number XIV, heard the music and stomped down the corridor towards Number IX's room. She was fully intending to bash down the door and tell the Melodious Failure off of his constant heavy metal. He was still warming up, but when he finished, it transitioned into something other than one of his usual heavy metal songs, a lighter tune, more ballad-like. However, it was still WAY too loud and she was getting thoroughly pissed off at him.

She soon stopped in her tracks, hearing an all-too-familiar voice rise in a perfect soprano along with the song. ~What the… HELL?! That's Luci! Why is she singing with IX, though? She hates his very GUTS!~ Listening closer to the lyrics, she heard something she DEFINITELY wasn't expecting. Luci's tone didn't sound angry, and the lyrics weren't English.

"Eran dasubete o, shinjiru koto ga. Asu o kaeteku chikarane." Yukxi recognized the song too. That part of the lyrics was particularly her favorite. ~Of course, Luci loves that song… But why is she singing it with IX?~ Indeed, a male counterpoint harmony had joined Luci's soprano. ~They sound good together. I would've never known…~

Lucix's Hidden Camera (about two minutes before Yukxi's)

Walking past Number IX's room, she heard an obnoxiously loud sitar. Planning on stopping the entrance chords to some of the usual heavy metal before they started, Luci began picking IX's lock, refusing to use the corridors of darkness even after being in Castle Oblivion over four months. However, when she heard the beginning notes of a familiar melody, Luci gasped. ~That's the song I was singing at breakfast!~ Under normal circumstances, Luci wouldn't care who heard her sing, but that song was her personal favorite, and that Demyx was trying to learn it was a huge and unforgivable act of treason on her already long list of things he had done wrong. She had finished with his lock and was about to barge in and blast him, but a quiet mumbling stopped her. Demyx was muttering something about her under his breath. It sounded like he was trying to find a way to… ask her out!? "Luci, well, you see, I… No. Um, Luci, I want to tell you… Nah. Luci, I'm gonna come right out and say it… I think… I might, maybe, even though Nobodies supposedly can't feel, I think I might be in love with you… NO! I… uh… Oh I give up!" Luci was in disbelief. ~NO WAY! This is some kind of trick!! I'll set HIM straight!!!~ She opened the door slightly, peering around the thick wood to see Number IX sitting on his bed, facing away from the door, with his sitar in his hands, still running through the melody to the song. From the angle she was looking from, she had prime view of his mirror. What was reflected in it, however, caused Luci to re-think her "bang and boom" idea of stopping his practicing… Number IX was crying. ~Nobodies can't cry… Can they? Or can he only because he controls water?~

"Wait! I think I know what to say now! Lucix, I know you've only been here a few months, and I know this hasn't been a pleasant experience for you, even with XIV here with you, but… If you'll let me, I'd like to perhaps get you to change your mind?" He seemed excited now, his tears stopping and his sudden grin lighting up his face, along with his whole demeanor. Luci had never seen this "happy IX", around her he always seemed depressed and angry, even though she had heard stories that before she got here, IX was a HUGE prankster, always causing trouble and being happy. She hovered where she was, unsure of what to do. Should she go in there and tell him she heard, or see if he had the guts to come find her. Suddenly she was ashamed of thrashing him when he had tried to talk to her before. ~Wait, shame… isn't that an emotion? I know I'm not pretending to feel, there's no point if no one's around… This makes NO sense.~

A sudden burst of sound from the room drew Luci's attention again. ~Demyx is crying AGAIN?! Why NOW?!~ "What do I do though?! I'm too scared to talk to her, and I'm afraid she'll think I'm pulling a prank if I send Axel or Roxas to talk to her. But if I talk to her, she'd STILL think I'm messing with her head! UGH!" ~Oh. That's why.~ The tune started up again, having stopped when he started crying the second time. "Maybe if I get the song just right, the rest of the notes and chords will fall into place too." He had just gotten to the measure right before the vocal part when Luci made up her mind. ~4…3…2…1…SING!~

"Saishoni mitsumeta anotoki. Kaze no kaori ga shita. Natsukashii egao…" IX nearly jumped when she had first started singing, but as she moved farther into the room, he seemed to relax, playing so the music quite literally swirled around them in a dance. Coming to the third verse, he started singing as well, the melody swirling and dancing around them in both water and a swirl of colored lights, making the whole room seem like a magical dance club. Maybe that's why they got up at the same time, Demyx's sitar lying forgotten on the bed, and started to dance to the tune, whirling gradually faster until the song morphed into a much faster dance remix of a song they both happened to know. Somehow, Demyx had summoned a Dancer Nobody that was now playing a song that under normal circumstances shouldn't have been able to come from a sitar. Again the both of them were singing. "And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm. Dance baby, Dance!" Demyx had spun Luci away from a brief twirl, suddenly shouting something similar to his usual attack phrase, making Luci blush furiously, feeling self-conscious, and dance. ~Wait… NOBODIES CAN'T FEEL!! I shouldn't be feeling ANYTHING, let alone self-conscious!~ Demyx caught her just as she started to fall, having tripped over the corner of a rug while she wasn't paying attention. She ended up in a very awkward position. Demyx had caught her bridal style, but he had to drop to his knees to catch her. Luci's breath caught in her lungs as he kissed her, so gently that she didn't even realize it at first. Luci didn't even care that she was a nobody anymore and shouldn't be feeling anything.

Yukxi's Camera (Picking up from where I left off)

Yukxi couldn't resist ruining the moment for them, or at least trying to find out if Demyx had done something to be forcing her to sing with him. Finding the door unlocked and ajar, she stuck her head in the door and gasped. Pulling her head back out, she thought, ~I did NOT just catch Demyx and Lucix making out…~, she checked again, ~Yes, I do believe I did. Where's Roxas and his damn camera when you need them?! I could have permanent BLACKMAIL for their entire non-lives here!! UGH!~ She contented her self with positioning herself so she could see the whole room clearly and hoping no one would spot her and give her away. The water and colored lights had stopped moving now, the three nobodies in the room having completely forgotten about them. The Dancer had long stopped playing as soon as it felt the room begin to shimmer and change, that is to say: as soon as Demyx had kissed Lucix.

Yukxi spotted the Dancer start to move again, and thinking it would either leave the room or start playing again, she shifted into a better spot to see from. The Dancer however, instead of disappearing or picking up the sitar, walked over to where Demyx was still kissing Lucix and started to attack the two of them. Demyx got knocked aside, and Lucix got knocked backwards, crashing into a wall hard enough to leave a dent.

Yukxi was stunned. ~Have I ever heard of a lesser nobody turning on it's master because of jealousy before? That's not even possible, so, No.~ When the Dancer turned and started gliding over to Lucix, Yukxi jumped up. The Dancer grabbed Lucix's arm, throwing her about the room effortlessly, while Demyx tried in vain to either control the Dancer or get up and help Lucix. Another muted thud and a yelp of pain brought Demyx to his feet, but Yukxi was already there, dragging the Dancer away from Lucix and pulling out her over-sized, pure black scythe in the same movement. A few efficient swipes made short work of the nobody, leaving Yukxi completely LIVID in the middle of the room, with Demyx holding Lucix up. Yukxi turned slowly, focusing on Demyx with murder in her eyes. "Were you PLANNING this?! Were you TRYING to kill Luci?! Or was this just another of your jokes gone awry?!"

Demyx just glared right back for once. "You think I would TRY to hurt her on purpose?! I would NEVER!" Looking up from between the two, Lucix interjected weakly, "Can we please stop talking about me like I'm not here? Thank you. All I know is, that was one RUDE nobody. Attacking an innocent girl like that. And by the way, Yukxi, Demyx wouldn't do that, because I saw the whole thing, Demyx. And I CAN feel. I'm not a Nobody. Yukxi is however, but she's been protecting me while I was undercover here…" Finally undoing the enchantment Yen Sid had helped her with those five months ago, Lucix took a deep breath and said, "I'm Princess Lucis. Yukxi is my best friend. When our world was taken, we ended up going undercover for Leon and the others. I'm sorry I never told you, but I wasn't expecting a nobody to get past my spells."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vera-Chan:: WHEE!! Abrupt ending, but I gotta go to sleep. This was dedicated to my bestie Yuki!!

Yuki:: YAYS!!!

Vera-Chan:: By the way, Yuki, I won. I get to steal Saïx and make him my slave/pet for an ENTIRE day!!

Saïx:: …… WHAT?! YUKI BET ME ON A 'WHO FINISHES THEIR CHAPTER/FIC FIRST BET'?!

Vera-Chan:: YUP!

Yuki:: Uh… Saïx-y, sweetums, are you sure you don't wanna think about this?! EEP!! *runs*


End file.
